The Silent Enemy
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: When certain events start to happen, in Nosedive's life, he turns to drugs and alcohol for escape. Will the team find out what he is doing before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

When Nosedive's life starts to spiral out of control, he starts to find a way out by using shots of heroine and underage drinking. At first Dive only uses and drinks to forget, but then it turns into a major problem. Can the rest of the team figure out what he's doing before its too late?

This is my first Mighty Ducks story so I hope you all enjoy it and the reason its rated T is because of language and death. Enjoy and please read and review oh and no flames, if you don't like it then don't read or review.

It was a peaceful afternoon in Anaheim and the Mighty Ducks, minus one, were just sitting around the pond doing absolutely nothing, and they loved every minute of it.

"Aah peace and quiet at last, you know I can really get used to this."

Their leader, Wildwing, looked up from the TV

"What can you get used to, the fact that there has been no action for over a month or the fact that Nosedive is in school?"

Mallory just stretched and laid across the couch.

"Both, I mean no offence Wildwing, but your brother can be a real pain some times. He is always joking around and pulling pranks, it took me 3 days to wash that color out of my hair."

The oldest member of the team, Duke, walked in and joined the group

"Sweetheart, I would much rather have the kid do some harmless jokes, then something that will get him into trouble."

Wildwing sighed

"Duke's right, but I will talk to him."

Mallory nodded her head and closed her eyes for a nap.

An hour later, Mallory woke up to the sound of two people screaming

"Lucy, I'm home!"

"Hey Dive, we're in here."

Phil and Nosedive walked into the living room and within 5 minutes, Dive pulled out a bunch of papers and handed them off to his brother.

"I got a 95 on the math test, a 98 on that book report of Julius Caesar, a 93 on the French Revolution quiz, and a 94 on the biology test!"

"Alright baby bro, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, ok I have some homework to do, and then is it ok if I go see Thrash and Mookie?"

Wildwing smiled and nodded his head, and watched Dive run into his room and shut the door.

"Phil, if you tell me I told you so, one more time, I'm going to smack you."

Phil just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen, just as someone was knocking on the door.

"Someone's at the door."

Growling, Mallory opened the door and gasped, because she came face to face with Klegghorn and Canard.

"Hey sweetheart, are you going to let them in, or are you just going to stand there."

When she moved to the side, Duke was the next one to gasp and fall silent.

Wildwing and Phil walked out of the kitchen, and noticed the terrified looks, Mallory and Duke, were giving, so they both looked at the door, and just like the other's, they both gasped.

After 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Canard cleared his throat.

"Is anyone going to say something or am I going to have to start the introductions?"

But before anyone could say anything, Nosedive, walked into the room.

"Im done with my homework, so is it ok if I go now, or do you want to check….what are you doing here?"

"Not the hello I was looking for, but what the hell, that works too."

So there it is, my first chapter again please read and review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

While I was typing this chapter, I decided I am going to do this story in 3 parts. Part one, which is this one, is going to introduce Nosedive to the world of drugs and alcohol. Part two is going to be based on when he is in rehab. And Part three is going to be based on him being home and trying to stay sober and drug free.

Anyway here is chapter 2 so enjoy.

After the shock of seeing their falling leader again, wore off, everyone, minus Nosedive, were thrilled to see him, especially Wildwing.

"I cant believe its you, I thought you were a goner, when did you get here, how did you get here?"

Canard just laughed at all the questions his best friend was throwing at him.

"Easy buddy, I'm going to be here awhile, so just one question at a time."

Wildwing blushed and smiled.

"Sorry I'm just so happy to have my best friend back that's all."

Klegghorn smiled at the small reunion.

"I'm glad to have you on our side, now if you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do, so Canard it was nice meeting you."

Once he left, Canard noticed Dive was very quiet and just playing with his food.

"So kid, I hear you are in school now, and you got some good grades, so what did you do cheat?"

Taking a deep breath, Nosedive calmly answered him.

"For your information, I am a very good student and I study every night."

"Are you still pulling pranks or did you finally grow up?"

Throwing his fork on the plate, Nosedive got up stormed out of the kitchen and marched out the door.

"You're not even here an hour and he's already storming out."

Canard just shrugged

"What did I do?"

"He works his butt off so will you please leave him alone. You busted on him back on Puckworld, he doesn't need it here."

"Fine I can do that, Ill apologize when he gets home."

"Thank you."

On the other side of town, by the shopping mall, Nosedive was telling his friends what happened.

"Man I cant believe he said those things, you are like one of the smartest kids in school. I haven't even met him yet and I don't like him."

"Thanks man. So anything new some in yet or same old stuff?"

Mookie started looking through boxes and winced.

"Same old stuff, though we should get some Xmen comics in by the weekend."

Nosedive started walking around the store, when he saw their friend Bobby Jackson stagger in the store.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Bobby, you look like hell, what happened?"

"I failed my biology test, so my brother gave me the "You need to do better speech" so I punched him, grabbed a little of this, took a little of that, and came here."

Emptying out his pocket, Bobby threw down a bottle of Oxycontin and a half empty bottle of Vicodin, plus when he emptied the other pocket, there were little bottles of vodka and whiskey.

Thrash and Nosedive stood there in shock, when they saw everything.

"How did you get this stuff?"

"Where the hell did you get a bottle of booze?"

"I raided my brothers room, when he wasn't looking."

Mookie looked at their friend with confusion.

"I thought your brother had to throw away all of it, once he got released from rehab?"

"Yeah well we were wrong. Now what did I miss?"

When Nosedive finished telling Bobby about Canard, he laughed then threw the bottle of Oxycontin at Dive.

"That guy sounds like a real loser, but here since I am a nice guy, I will let you borrow my bottle, so you can get the same release of freedom as I am able to get."

"Are you kidding me, my brother will kill me. Now I'm going to get you home, then I'm going home myself. See you tomorrow in school guys."

Then very cautiously Nosedive helped their friend home.

When Nosedive, finally got home, Canard was waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey kid, aren't you coming home a little late for a school night?"

"I had something I had to do, that was important, Ill talk to Wildwing about it in the morning."

"Why don't you talk to me about it instead?"

"I don't want too."

"You'll just tell him a lie, like you usually do."

"What the hell is your problem with me!"

By now the rest of the team woke up because of the shouting.

" What is going on?"

Wildwing just shook his head and ran into the living room, where they found Nosedive and Canard shouting at each other.

"You are an immature brat who needs to learn how to grow up!"

"You need to learn how to shut the hell up!"

Then before anyone could stop him, Nosedive made a fist and punch Canard right in the beak, which then caused Canard to push Dive right into the floor.

Wildwing and Duke ran over to their friends and managed to pull them apart

"What the hell is going on, you two woke everyone up with your fighting!

Nosedive, its after midnight, you should have been home an hour ago, where were you?"

Taking the washcloth off his face, Nosedive tried to calmly answer.

"I had something really important I had to do, I was going to talk to you about in the morning."

Canard mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him

"What a little liar."

"Why you son of a…"

"NOSEDIVE NICHOLAS FLASHBLADE DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE. GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

No one ever heard Wildwing yell at Dive before so they just stood there in shock while their youngest teammate ran into his room and slammed the door.

Taking a deep breath, Wildwing turned towards the other one.

"As for you, when you said you were going to apologize, I pictured the word sorry, not you and my brother fighting! I am going to say this once and only once…LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Then Wildwing stormed into his room.

Back in his room, Nosedive was trying to calm down but he was just too upset. He hated the fact that his big brother yelled at him and he wanted to apologize to him, but decided against it, just in case Canard was there, but Nosedive still didn't know how he could relax, without doing something, then it dawned on him…the bottle of sleeping pills, Bobby gave to him when they got to his house, so he took the bottle out of his pocket and just stared at it for 10 minutes.

"What the hell, its not like I'm going to get addicted, its just for one time."

So after taking 2 pills, Nosedive laid down and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update, I went back to school 2 weeks ago and trying to get back into the groove of everything was really hard, but I am back and I'm going to upload 2 chapters tonight and 2 chapters tomorrow.

Also thank you for the good reviews, I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this, anyway here is the long awaited chapters so enjoy and please no flames.

The next morning, Nosedive wanted to wake up before everyone else did, but when he looked at his alarm clock he noticed it was going for 7 and he had to be a school for 8.

"Oh great I knew I shouldn't have taken those sleeping pills, now I'm going to be late for school!"

He was rushing around his room so fast, his foot got caught on his bed sheet and just as his brother opened his bedroom door, Nosedive last his balance and flew out the door and smacked right into Wildwing.

"You ok baby bro?"

"Other than looking like an opening scene from Rocky, due to your friend, and running late for school, I am just great. How are you?"

" I was just going to check on you because you usually never sleep in on a school day."

"Yeah I guess it was from all the excitement, but as you can see I am a clean bill of health."

Wildwing just chuckled and shook his head

"Whatever you say little brother. And speaking of last night, I'm sorry I yelled."

"Hey don't worry about it, all is forgiven. Now if you don't mind I have to get to school before I get detention."

"Ok Dive, have a good day, and we will talk some more when you get home."

When Nosedive finally made it to school, he ran to his locker, grabbed what he needed, and flew into homeroom, just as the finale bell rang.

"Dude you are never late for school, and what happened to your face?"

"Canard is what happened to my face and the reason I almost missed the bell was because I slept in.

After the final bell rang, Bobby walked in and sat down next to his friends.

"Nice eye Dive, it looks like it hurts, I'm sure I have something I could give you, that will take away the pain."

"No thank you, I was almost late today because I over slept thanks to that sleeping pill you gave me."

"Yeah but I bet you slept good huh?''

"Bobby that's not the point, you are taking some strong stuff, so be careful.''

"Dude, I will be fine, but just remember I am here if you need my services."

Nosedive just shook his head and walked to first period, however by the time lunch came, Nosedive's head was swimming and he was seeing spots, so taking a deep breath, he walked over to Bobby and sighed.

"What do you have?"

"Here is a half a bottle of pills I call Fentanyl. These will help with your headache and will help with the swelling around your eye."

"How much do I take?''

"For right now, just take 2, but if the pain doesn't go away, take 2 more as soon as you go home."

"You know, I should be asking you where you get this stuff, but for right now, I'm going to pretend I don't care."

Bobby just laughed and the two friends walked into the cafeteria.

By the time Nosedive walked into the pond at 4, his head felt better, his eye wasn't as swollen, and he wasn't even the least bit upset that Canard and Wildwing were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Lucy I'm home!"

"Hey baby bro, we're in here, how's your eye?"

Walking in, Dive sat down on the chair and pulled out his homework.

"Oh its feeling much better and my head doesn't hurt that much either."

"Well seeing as how I didn't even know your head hurt, I'm glad to hear your feeling better."

"Thanks, oh and Canard, I am really super sorry about last night, I shouldn't have punched you, I hope you can forgive me. I would like us to try and be friends, for the sake of my brother."

Canard and Wildwing just sat there dumbfounded because they couldn't believe Nosedive just apologized and then asked to be friends.

"It was my fault anyway, I have a tendency to stick my beak where it doesn't belong, but as for us being friends, I would like that."

"Ok good, well I have to do homework now, so Ill be in my room is anyone needs me."

After Dive went into his room, Mallory and Grin walked in from the kitchen, with the same shocked looks on their faces.

"Did he just say, what I think he just said?"

Wildwing was too shocked to speak so he just nodded his head and Canard just stared off into space shrugging his shoulders.

Meanwhile in Dive's bedroom, he was getting ready to start his homework when a stabbing pain, shot through his stomach, which caused him to throw up everything he ate.

"Oh my god, did that hurt, where the hell did that pain come from?

Maybe I should go to Tanya, she should know what's going on."

But when he tried getting up from the bathroom floor, the stabbing pain came back, but stronger.

"Ok something is seriously wrong with me, maybe Ill go take a nap, and hopefully that would help me feel better.

So Nosedive crawled to his bed, and very carefully climbed into bed and fell asleep, not knowing that in a few days those pains were going to be the cause of something much worse.

Finally the end of chapter 3. Now to catch everyone up the drug I posted, Fentanyl, is an actual addictive drug, and one of the many side effects is vomiting. Also there are 2 other side effects I will be using, but Im going to keep you all in suspense and let you wonder what it is.

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

And just like I promised here is chapter 4, but here is a little warning for you, this chapter does include so serious stuff, so please if you are a kid reading this, I am strongly advising that you don't.

While Nosedive was in his room sleeping, Wildwing was telling everyone about what happened earlier.

"So he just walked in, apologized to Canard, asked him to be his friend, then walked into his room to do his homework?"

"Yeah Duke, that's what happened."

"I am sensing that the aura around my little friend is cloudy. He doesn't seem himself at all."

"I don't know, I mean it was weird, and Dive did seem a little off, but I don't want to jump to conclusions until I have too, the last thing I want him to think is that I being overprotective again."

While they were talking, Nosedive staggered into the kitchen, leaning onto Phil's arm.

"Hey look who I found?"

The team turned and just started at their youngest member, who looked like he had the energy of an old man.

Wildwing jumped from the table and led his brother to the nearest chair

"Nosedive what happened, you looked fine an hour ago, why do you look so pale, and why are you sweating?''

"Bro once the room stops spinning, I will answer all your questions."

Canard was about to ask some more questions, when Tanya walked into the kitchen, holding the phone.

"Wildwing, you are wanted on the phone."

"Tanya, can you take a message, I'm busy with Dive."

"Its Bobby's brother, Jeremy, he said its really important. Take the call into the living room and we'll watch him."

Taking a deep breath, Wildwing looked over at his baby brother, who was now sleeping on the table, grabbed the phone, and left the room.

"Hello"

"Wildwing, hey its Jeremy.

"Hi Jeremy, what's up?"

"There is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to say it…Bobby passed away. I came home from work and there he was on the floor not breathing, and by the time he got to the hospital, he was pronounced dead."

"Jeremy, I am so sorry, do they know what caused it?"

"Yeah…it was a drug and alcohol overdose. I knew he was starting to have a problem, I recognized the signs, but I didn't do anything, because we always used to fight about how I wasn't a parent."

Wildwing closed his eyes, and thought back to all the times, him and Nosedive would fight because he was acting like a parent.

"Jeremy if there is anything I can do, please tell me."

"Yeah actually can you tell Nosedive, I know they were close."

" I will."

" Thanks and Wildwing, another thing you can do, is just every chance you get hold your baby brother and tell him how much he means to you."

With tears in his eyes, Wildwing hung up the phone and just sat on the couch and silently cried.

After a few minutes, Phil walked in and spotted his captain crying.

"Wildwing what's wrong?"

Taking deep breaths and drying his eyes, Wildwing looked at Phil

"I need you to bring Nosedive in here please."

Phil nodded and a few seconds later, Nosedive walked in.

"Bro, what's going on, why did Jeremy call you?"

Taking more deep breaths, Wildwing looked up and noticed Dive looking better than before.

"I need you to sit down because I have to ask you some questions and its important that you tell me the truth, is that clear?"

Sitting down and nodding his head, Wildwing continued

"First off, did you know Bobby was using?"

"Yes, he came into the comic book store last night, stoned and drunk, so I gave him a ride home."

"Ok, the reason I asked, was because Jeremy came home and found Bobby on the floor covered in blood. He was pronounced dead by the time he got to the hospital. It was drug and alcohol poison, the stuff he was taking ate a way his insides."

The rest of the team came into the room, just as Wildwing finished telling Nosedive.

"Kid I am so sorry is there anything you want to talk about, because we are all hear for you."

"I know Duke, and thanks but if that's ok, I think ill just go into my room, and make some calls."

Wildwing got up and pulled his baby brother into a hug and refused to let go until Dive started crying.

"Why did he do that bro? He saw what his brother went through, why didn't he talk to anyone?"

"Aww baby bro, I don't know why he didn't talk to anyone. Sshh its ok, I'm right here."

"Don't let go of me, please Wildwing, don't let me go."

"I wont baby bro, Ill hold you until you tell me not too."

With tears in their eyes, the rest of the team joined in on the hug, and showed Nosedive, that he wasn't going through this alone.

After finally falling asleep, in his brother's arms, Wildwing picked him up and carried him into his room, with the promise that if he needed anything, he would be there in a heartbeat. When he closed the door and Dive made sure that no one would interrupt him, he quietly got out of bed, took out the bottle of sleeping pills and instead of taking the usual 1, he took 3 then climbed back into bed and went to dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5  Fade inFade out

Here is the long awaited chapter 5. I took everyone's thoughts and ideas into consideration, so hopefully this will have a little bit more emotion throughout this chapter. Also some songs will be included with some chapters because it will let all of you better understand the atmosphere of where I am taking the story. With this chapter, I couldn't find the lyrics but the song is called "Fade in/Fade out" by Daniel H Harmann.

It was 2:00 in the morning, and Wildwing was sitting on the couch waiting for his baby brother to come home. Ever since Bobby's funeral the entire team noticed Nosedive acting really odd, one minute he would lash out at anyone who even walked past him, but then the next minute he would be laughing and acting like nothing happened. At first Wildwing though it was the grief talking, but things started disappearing like bottles of medicine from the med lab and just different things that started to raise an alarm. As a big brother, Wildwing wanted to turn the other cheek and just brush it off, but as a parent, he wanted to lock up his brother and keep him safe from all harm, so instead of breaking into Nosedive's room, he decided to be the big brother and try to talk to him, which he decided was a good thing, because he didn't know Nosedive was sneaking out at all hours of the morning.

He was about to try Dive's cell phone when he heard the door open and saw the shadow of his brother come through the door, so he turned the light on and startled his brother.

"Jeeze Wildwing you scared the hell out of me, what are you doing up?"

"I was going to the kitchen to grab something to eat, when I noticed you weren't home, so I decided to wait up for you."

Looking around very nervously and trying very hard not to laugh or fall over, Nosedive smiled.

"Oh ok, well that is very nice of you to do that thank you."

"Your welcome. Now where were you?"

"Over a friends house studying for a test."

Wildwing took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"That's good, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"of course you can talk to me, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well for starters your drunk and don't tell me your not, because I know what drunk is and you are drunk. Secondly its 2am and don't tell me you were studying because you weren't, so my question is what's going on with you?"

Nosedive looked at his brother with confusion and shock

"Nothing is going on and I am not drunk, I'm just a little sleepy that's all, and I am hurt that you would assume things, don't you trust me?"

Wildwing got up, from the couch, and walked over to his brother.

"I want to, I really do, but your behavior this past week is drawing up a lot of red flags, so I am going to ask you this one question…are you taking anything or drinking?"

"No and that's the truth."

Wildwing nodded his head and let Nosedive go to bed, but he still had that feeling that something was going on.

The next day, while Nosedive was at school, the rest of the team was sitting around the table talking about what happened earlier.

"I really hate to suggest this, but maybe we should check his room, just be on the safe side."

"Phil's right, I mean if we don't find anything then we'll try another approach, but if we do find stuff, then we'll talk to him about it and get him help."

Wildwing looked at his manager and Duke and just shrugged.

"Maybe you're right, I just don't want to do that."

Just then the phone rang and Phil got up and answered it.

"Hello"

"_Hello this is the principle at John Adams High school, is this Mr. Phil Palmfeather?"_

"Yes it is."

"_Good I am calling to inform you, that Nosedive Flashblade has been suspended until further notice and you may come to the school and pick him up."_

"Ok, can you please tell me why?"

"_Yes he was caught with 4 bottles of alcohol in his possession and when we opened his locker, we found 2 bags of cocaine."_

Phil almost dropped the phone when he heard that, but quickly composed himself and answered.

"I will be right there thank you for calling."

When he hung up the phone he turned and looked directly at Wildwing.

"That was the school. Nosedive has been suspended until further notice for possession of alcohol and drugs. I have to go pick him up."

All the color on Wildwing's face left him when he heard that, and after Phil left he walked out of the kitchen, with the team behind him, and walked straight into Nosedive's room, where they found empty pill bottles all over the floor and 2 half empty bottles of vodka on his dresser.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets home. How could he do this, why didn't he come to me and just talked to me, why did he have to…"

Then he just collapsed onto the bed and started to cry.

"I cant loose him guys, I just cant. He's my best friend, he's my baby brother. I'm supposed to protect him."

Duke sat down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We all didn't know, but this is not just your fault, we are all to blame here. We should have known something was wrong, but we didn't. I promise you, you are not going to loose him, we are going to try and help him."

Just then the front door opened, and as fast as he could, Wildwing walked into the living room, grabbed Nosedive's hand and pulled him into his room.

"What the hell is your problem man, I think you just broke my hand!"

"I don't care what I just did, what the hell is all of these bottles doing in your room!"

"They are for a science project."

"Bull shit they are, what the hell is going on and don't you dare lie to me!"

"Nothing is going on?"

"YOU WERE JUST SUSPENED FROM SCHOOL BECAUSE OF ALCOHOL AND DRUG POSSESSION. I COME IN HERE AND FIND ALL OF THIS, NOW FOR THE LAST TIME WHATS GOING ON!"

Nosedive was now crying because he never heard his brother yell at him before, and it started to scare him.

"I told you nothing, now stop yelling at me, your scaring me."

"I'm scaring you…I'm scaring you…you're the one whose scaring me Nosedive, do you know what is was like for me, to come in here and find these bottles empty!"

Before anyone said anything else, Mallory stepped in between the 2 brothers with her hands out.

"Ok everyone just calm down, shouting is not going to solve anything. Now Nosedive all we want to do is help you, but we cant do that unless you tell us what's wrong?"

"But I already told you, nothing is wrong."

With tears in his own eyes, Wildwing just walked out of the room and slammed the front door, leaving the others to deal with Nosedive.

Tanya looked around the room and just sighed.

"Duke, Phil, why don't you guys try and find our leader and the rest of us will help Nosedive clean up and then maybe once everyone is calm we will be able to come up with some type of plan."

Everyone nodded and just did what they were all told.

It took a few minutes, but Phil and Duke found Wildwing sitting on the roof of the arena just staring out into the city.

Knowing that they were there Wildwing began.

"The last time I was up here was when Nosedive and I had a fight and he took off. He said that I was being more of a parent then a brother and I should back off, so I did and as a result he got into a car accident and I almost lost him, well I refuse to go through that pain and worry again. So this is what we are going to do. We are going to watch his every move. If something is missing, we are going to confront him about it. We are going to watch what he puts into his mouth and what he drinks. As for night time, he will stay with either me, the 2 of you, Canard, or Grin, and while he is in our room, we will keep the doors locked with a special code, that only we will know."

Phil walked over to his friend and sighed.

"He's not going to like this at all."

"I don't care, he lost that privilege to care about what he does."

Then looking at each other, the 3 friends walked into the pond to let everyone know the next plan of action.

Finally this is done. I hope you all enjoy and please read and review and no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 enjoy and thank you for all the reviews.

When the rest of the team walked back inside, they noticed everyone sitting in the living room, staring at Nosedive, who was looking down at his feet.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Wildwing cleared his throat and began.

"Ok listen up, there are going to be some changes around here starting right now…"

Nosedive glanced up and gave his brother a pissed off look.

"Let me guess, these changes have to do with me right."

Giving a small chuckle, Wildwing continued.

" As a matter of fact, yes they all have to do with you, now drop the attitude and let me finish. From now on Nosedive, every move you make is going to be watched, whatever you put in your mouth, whether its food, drinks, candy etc, we will be watching. As for your room, the only time you will be allowed to go in there is to shower, and get dressed…"

"WHAT this sucks, where the hell will I sleep!"

"You will be with either me, Duke, Grin, Phil, or Canard, oh and don't think of sneaking out during the night, because the door will have a secret combination, that only we will know.

Nosedive was now seeing red. He couldn't believe his brother was doing this.

"Are you done yet, or is there more?"

Wildwing could tell his brother was getting upset, and he really didn't want to do this, but if this is what was going to keep his brother alive, then it had to be done.

"Oh there is more, until you are allowed back in school, you are grounded, no Captain Comics, no friends, no nothing. I haven't really decided on games yet, I might let you play, I might not. Now from now on, Tanya is going to do an inventory of everything she has in the med lab, and if one thing goes missing, you will be in rehab so fast, it will make your head spin. And final, every morning, we are checking your room, and if we find one bottle, one pill cap, one anything, that's either full, half full or empty, your ass will be in rehab."

Nosedive jumped up so fast, he knocked down the coffee table

"You cant do this, you're not my parent, you are my brother that's it. You cant tell me what to do, or where to do! "

Then he ran into his room and slammed the door.

Shaking his head, Wildwing, looked over at his team mates, and gave them all a defeated look, he wasn't a parent, he was the big brother. His role as the big brother was to bail Nosedive out of trouble and talk to him about girls, not ground him and threaten rehab.

" I wonder if we would have this problem, if we were home?"

Canard walked over to his best friend and sighed. He wanted to smack that little brat for doing this, but instead of doing that, he did the next best thing.

"Wildwing we don't know, what would happen if we were home, but what I do know is that there is a kid in there who need's help, and I think I have an idea on how to do that."

With a hopeful look in his eyes, the 2 captains walked into Nosedive's room.

When they opened the door, Nosedive was kneeling on the bathroom floor, hovering over the toilet.

"This is coming from the kid who thinks he is fine?"

Looking run down and pale, Nosedive slowly got up from the floor and steadied himself, by leaning on the counter.

"Go to hell Canard."

"You have been sending so many people there I don't think they have room for me."

"Do you need something or are you just here to annoy me and make sure I leave my room."

Canard just chuckled as he watch the teen slowly make his way across the room and onto his bed.

" Do you remember our friend Aaron?"

" I don't know why?"

"Ok then do you remember when you got really sick when you were 10?"

Nosedive noticed that the room was spinning, so he closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths.

"Canard I don't remember what happened yesterday, let alone what happened when I was 10."

Wildwing noticed his brother was starting to feel sick again, and he wanted to go over to him and comfort him, but it was Nosedive's own fault that he felt his way, so he just sat in the chair in silence, praying that whatever Canard had up his sleeve will work.

Again Canard laughed, but kept a comment to himself, instead he continued.

" Well our friend Aaron was a lot like you, headstrong, independent, but he also did something that you claim you don't do…he did drugs. Since he was 8 he was in and out of rehab and his parents had no clue why this was happening to him. Well when you were about 10, he just came home from another round of rehab and we were all playing a game of hockey at the park. I just scored a goal, when I glanced to my left and saw Aaron giving you and your friends lollypops."

As Canard was telling the story, Nosedive was slowly starting to remember what happened that day. Aaron smashed up ecstasy and made them into lollypops, and gave them to him and his friends. Nosedive also remembered being really sick for a week because of the drug. Another thing he was starting to remember was the way Aaron looked, dark circles under his eyes, pale, throwing up all the time, coughing up blood.

" Oh god…"

Canard noticed his best friend looking at him with a shocked look on his face along with a look of hope.

" Did you say something kid? "

Nosedive slowly turned around and looked at his brother, with tears in his eyes.

" Wildwing, I don't want to end up like Aaron, I think I have a problem and need help."

Wildwing jumped from the seat and pulled his baby brother into his arms sobbing.

"Oh Dive, you have no idea how happy you made me right now. Im going to help you baby bro, I promise."

Leaving the 2 brothers alone, Canard walked into the living room and told everyone the good news.

Now will Nosedive get better or will he fall back into this bad habit of his? You will all have to wait and see what the next chapter brings.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7, and I cant believe I have 10 reviews for this story, thank you to everyone who enjoys this. Oh and the conversation in italics is the announcer for the game, just so no one gets confused, and towards the middle it's a flashback Wildwing has.

Wildwing was standing at the other end of the rink sighing and pretty much bored to tears. The Ducks were playing a good game, and not that he wasn't happy they were doing so good, its just they really didn't need him that much.

"_And Nosedive scores again, which brings the score 7-2. Is there anything that kid can't do?''_

Smiling and silently agreeing with the announcer, Wildwing glanced back at his team then looked at his brother. After the week, they all had, especially Dive, Phil was reluctant to have them play, but Nosedive swore that he will be ready, so here they were, playing their best game ever.

Nosedive, on the other hand, was getting tired and dizzy from skating around in circles, and he didn't want to leave the game, but he was starting to feel sick again, so when the Wombats, called a time out, he slowly made his way to the bench, where Phil and Canard were waiting for him.

" Canard, can you take my place, I think I am going to be sick from all the skating?"

Canard nodded, while Phil opened the door and helped Dive lay down on the bench, while checking to see if he had a fever.

" Your burning up with another fever. Canard, I'm going to take him down below, let Tanya know what's going on."

Wildwing wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, until the announcer mentioned that Canard was taking Dive's place, so he called a time out to see what's going on.

"What are you doing here, where's Dive?"

" He wasn't feeling good and Phil noticed he was getting a fever, so Dive asked me to cover for him, while Phil took him downstairs."

"Tanya, I though you said he wasn't going to get sick again?"

"It must have been from all the drugs and alcohol he took, the withdrawal period might be longer."

Wildwing sighed and put his hand to his face.

"Alright lets finish this game, and get to Dive."

After the Ducks scored the winning goal, they didn't even bother going to the locker rooms, instead they went downstairs, where Phil was waiting for them.

"He threw up 2 more times, I gave him some Vitamin water, to keep him hydrated. He also has a 100.2 fever, so I told him to take a cold shower, which he did and that brought the fever down slightly."

Wildwing closed his eyes and just shook his head.

" Thank you, where is he now?"

"Asleep, in his room"

"Ok I am going to take a shower and a nap, but wake me in an hour, I have a feeling this is going to be another long night."

While he walked away, the rest of the team just looked at each other and silently agreed that their team captain was going to crack sometime soon.

Once he was in his room, Wildwing collapsed on his bed and just cried. He couldn't believe this was happening again.

_Flashback to the beginning on the week._

"_Wildwing my stomach hurts so bad, my head feels like its about to fall off, and I cant stop shaking"_

" _I know baby brother, I know, but you will start feeling better soon, I promise."_

"_I'm sorry bro, I am so sorry, for putting you through this. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

" _I already do, Nosedive I already do."_

_Everyone spent the first 2 days with him, in the bathroom, because every time he tried to move, he would just throw up or dry heaves would start._

_Another thing they all had to worry about was his moods, one minute he was happy then he was pissed off, then he was crying._

_End flashback._

After taking a few deep breaths and drying his eyes, Wildwing got up to take a shower, when he noticed Canard standing in his door way.

"Tanya just took his temp and its normal, so she says we are out of the woods for now."

"Thanks Canard, but I'm still going to sit with him, just in case."

Canard nodded and noticed for the first time, his best friends blood shot eyes and significant weight loss, that's when he realized ever since this whole mess started, no one asked Wildwing how he was coping with all of this.

" Some best friend I turned out to be, I have been so worried about the kid that I forgot to ask you how you were doing with everything."

Wildwing chuckled and sat back down on the bed.

"I've been better believe me, but now that things are returning back to normal, Ill be ok."

Satisfied with the answer Canard left, and Wildwing laid down with a smile on his face for the first time in over a month.

The next morning, a very chipper and much better looking Nosedive walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down with his family for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone, and how did we all sleep last night?"

Everyone just sat there in shock while their youngest teammate ate his second bowl of Captain Crunch.

"Oh Wildwing, is that ok if I go over to the park with Trash and Mookie?"

At first Wildwing wanted to say no, because he was still grounded, but the fact that for the first time Nosedive actually asked him to go somewhere, instead of sneaking off, Wildwing nodded his head.

"Great you are the best big brother ever."

So Nosedive grabbed the keys to one of the duck cycles and drove off.

When he went back to his breakfast, he noticed everyone looking at him

" What?"

"You let him go out, even though he is grounded?"

"Duke, when was the last time he asked for permission to do anything?"

"Good point."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile at the park, Nosedive, Thrash, and some other friends from school, were sitting on a bench, drinking and smoking joints.

"Dude I cant believe your brother actually let you come outside."

" I know man, me either, and they still have no clue, I haven't stopped ."

Laughing, Thrash got up and walked towards their friend Mike's motorcycle.

"Hey I have an idea lets have a race, Mike vs. Nosedive, and whoever wins, has to drink this whole bottle of vodka."

So the 2 teens jumped on their bikes and started their engines.

Back at the pond, Wildwing and Duke were watching ESPN, when Tanya walked into the room, looking very upset.

"Wildwing, I need to tell you something."

Turning the TV down, Wildwing and Duke looked up

"What's up Tanya?"

"Well I was going over the inventory of the med lab and there are some things missing."

Wilding looked like he was going to be sick when he heard her say that, so taking deep shallow breaths, he asked the question is was dreading to hear.

"Like what?"

"5 needles and 2 bottles of morphine, the pill kind."

Standing up very slowly, they made their way to Nosedive's room each one afraid of what they would find.

They searched for about 5 minutes when Duke found a locked box underneath the bed.

"Grab me a toothpick and Ill have it opened in a flash."

While Duke was trying to open the lock, Wildwing was hoping anything but drugs were in that box, however when Duke opened the lid, they not only found the needles and the morphine, but they also found 2 ounces of cocaine, and a large bottle of whiskey. Wildwing ran into Nosedives bathroom and threw up while Tanya wrapped up the needles.

Just then Grin, Mallory, Phil, and Canard walked in holding the phone.

"Klegghorn just called, Nosedive has been arrested for a DUI and illegal possession, he was wondering when we wanted to pick him up?"

Wildwing just sat on the bathroom floor and closed his eyes.

"Call him back and tell him tomorrow, we will get him tomorrow."

Then he got up from the floor and walked out of the room, before turning to Phil and Duke

"You guys are going to get him, I'm not going."

Once Wildwing was out of earshot Mallory turned and glanced at Duke and Tanya.

"What happened in here?"

"We found goodies."

Canard grabbed a book, that was laying on the floor and threw it across the room.

"This sucks, I'm going to kill that little brat, when I see him."

Phil just shrugged, and called back Klegghorn, while the rest of the team cleaned up Dive's room.

There you have it chapter 7, I hope everyone enjoys it


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8 as well, I wanted to do the 2 chapters at once, so the energy from chapter 7 will come together with this chapter.

The very next morning, Wilding sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, while Phil, Duke and Canard were getting ready to go to the police station, to pick up his brother.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

Nodding his head once, they left leaving him just staring out into space, wondering when he missed the memo, that all hell as going to break loose.

He stayed up all night wondering where he went wrong, and if this was all his fault, that his family was falling apart, but every time he tried to come up with a conclusion, more questions just popped in his head, so he would just sit here and wait.

When they reached the station, Klegghorn was already waiting for them outside.

" The kid has a court hearing in 2 weeks, to see if he's getting probation or forced rehab, and as for your cycle, its trashed, so Tanya will have to build a new one. Also he wasn't to thrilled that he spent the night here."

Then he led them to the prison, where Nosedive was sitting on the bed looking extremely pissed off.

" Whose ever idea it was to leave me here is seriously going to pay!"

Duke hung back and quietly whispered in Klegghorn's ear

"If we hit him here, will we get in trouble?"

"Go outside and I'll make sure no one is watching."

After picking up the damaged cycle and throwing it in the back of the car, they all just stared at Dive, waiting for some type of an explanation, to what happened.

" Why the hell are you all staring at me?"

Canard couldn't take this anymore, his best friend was so upset he was getting sick, and this kid was being a bigger pain in the ass then ever before.

"Because we want answers and we want them now. Your brother is so upset because of you, he is getting sick, you are so close to getting suspended by the NHL its not even funny, and you now have to go to court because you were arrested yesterday because of a DUI and drug possession. So you better start talking now!"

"Look my life is none of your business, I don't have to answer to any of you!"

Taking a deep breath, Canard took a step towards Dive.

"Then admit you have a problem, and in 2 weeks, tell the judge you need help."

"But I don't need help, I am fine!"

Before he did something he was going to regret, he pulled the kid into the car, and they drove back to the pond.

When they pulled into the garage Wildwing was waiting for them.

"His hearing is in 2 weeks, and the judge will decide what will happen."

Again Wildwing just nodded his head and watched as his brother got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Nosedive, do you have anything to say to me at all?"

"Yeah I do…go to hell."

Then before anyone could stop him, Wildwing grabbed Nosedive's arm and pinned him up against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You, my problem is you! For over a month now, you have been drinking, doing drugs, sneaking around, and getting arrested, what is it going to take for you to wake up and grow up!"

"Will you let go of me!"

"No because you are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen to me right now. I am so tired and so sick of this behavior I could scream, do you have any idea what this past month has been like for me or are you doing what you usually do and think about yourself? Its been pure hell for me, I don't sleep, because I have to worry about you, I don't eat because I am too worried about what you are putting in your mouth. I refuse to wake up in the morning and find you dead because of an overdose, now you are going to admit to me right here, right now that you have a problem!"

Nosedive looked at his brother and sighed, he hated seeing him so upset, but he just wanted to be left alone so he did the next best thing, kicked his brother in the leg, grabbed the keys to Phil's car and drove off.

"Should we go after him?"

"No I don't care what he does anymore."

Just then they heard a loud crash coming from outside and when they went to investigate, they saw Phil's car inside the arena.

"He drove my car inside the building. I'm going to kill him myself."

Tanya ran over to Dive, who was staggering out of the car

" Wow someone just drove through the building in Phil's car."

Then he passed out onto the street, leaving everyone stunned and pissed off.

That night, while Tanya was looking over Nosedive, the rest of the team along with Phil and Klegghorn were watching the news, where the top stories were all about Nosedive

"_We are here outside of Anaheim arena, where just 2 hours ago, 16 year old NHL player Nosedive Flashbeak drove a car through the inside of the building, thankfully no one was inside at the time. Reports are also coming in that the 16 year old was arrested yesterday for DUI and possession of drugs. We tried talking to the manager of the team Phil Palmfeather and the captain and older brother Wildwing, but both were unavailable for questioning We will keep up updated as we get more information._

Wildwing put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

" When I open my eyes this nightmare is going to be over and Nosedive is going to be fine, and we are all going to be fine."

However when he did open his eyes, the nightmare just got worse.

"Wildwing I just got off the phone with the judge handling Nosedive's DUI and drugs, and he moved up the hearing…its 2 days from now."

Instead of yelling or crying, he did something that no one expected, he laughed.

"Ok he will be there."

When he settled down from the laughing, he noticed Tanya walked into the room.

" All Nosedive has is a broken wrist, but I am keeping him in there until further notice, and yes I took everything out of the room."

Then he said something that shocked everyone.

"Put everything back, if he wants drugs so bad, let him have all the drugs he wants, since he apparently has a death wish, lets just give him what he wants, I don't care anymore. As far as I am concerned I do not have a brother anymore."

Then Wildwing got up from the couch and slammed the door to his bedroom.

"Well its about time, he opened up his eyes and said that, maybe now the kid will wake up and realize his actions are hurting the person he loves."

Duke looked at Canard then joined Tanya in the garage to try and fix the broken cycle, while everyone else helped Phil try to find contractors to fix the main entrance to the arena.

Meanwhile Nosedive, who was slowly making his way back into the med lab, heard what his brother said.

"If Wildwing doesn't want to have a brother then fine, as far as I am concerned I am an only child."

And with tears in his eyes, Nosedive closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter 8 done. Poor Wildwing, I am really starting to feel bad for him.

Enjoy and please read and review.


	9. The Trial

First off I am so thrilled everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it Well enough about me, I bet you are all wondering when Nosedive is going to grow up huh, don't worry because he wont, but Wildwing is going to start taking charge of the whole situation very soon. Another thing is I never wrote a court scene before so I hope everything turns out ok. Enjoy

By the time the day of the trial came, both ducks and humans couldn't wait to get out of the pond to find out if the hellish nightmare, they were all in, would finally be over. When everyone woke up, that morning, they found Wildwing, sitting in the living room and watching the news.

"_We are outside of the Anaheim federal courthouse waiting for the arrival of NFL hockey player Nosedive Flashblade, who was arrested 2 days ago for illegal drug possession and DUI, we also have word that the NHL league came together yesterday and suspended the teen until further notice."_

After turning the news off, Wildwing got up from the couch and walked into the garage.

"Its going to be a media circus when we get there so I suggest we leave now."

"Wildwing do you want me to do a blood check before we go?"

Turning around, he noticed Nosedive's eyes were all blood shot and there were dark circles under them.

" How long does it take?"

" Not long maybe 5-10 minutes."

Nodding his head, Tanya went to the med lab and grabbed the kit, then rolled up Nosedive's sleeve and stuck a needle in his arm, which made him flinch.

" I thought you would be used to needles by now, since you put them in your arm every day kid."

Giving Canard a dirty look, Nosedive rolled down his sleeve and went into Phil's rental car.

" According to this, he is clean."

Mumbling impressive under his breath, everyone got into the car and they drove to the courthouse.

When they reached downtown, Klegghorn met them a block away.

" Every single news station is blocking the entrance, so we will take the kid from here and you guys can park in the garage up the street."

After letting Nosedive out of the car and promising Wildwing they would get him there safely, Klegghorn and 2 other officers walked Nosedive to the door.

When they got to the stairs every reporter from the LA area either flashed camera's or asked him questions.

"_Nosedive are you drunk or high now?"_

"_Nosedive what other drugs are you taking besides heroine and cocaine?"_

" _Since you found about being suspended from not only school but from the NHL as well, will this finally make you stop?''_

"_Where are you getting your supplies from?''_

After finally making it inside Nosedive just broke down in tears in front of his team and the police department. Wildwing hated seeing his baby brother like this and a part of him wanted to rush over to him, hold him, and just tell him everything will be ok, however a bigger part of him thought that he has every right to feel this way because he did it to himself, so they all just stood there and waiting for the teen to compose himself before they all walked in.

15 minutes after they all sat down, a police officer walked through the double doors and stood in front of the bench.

" Please rise for the honorable Judge Bartlett."

As the judge walked in and sat down, everyone just said a silent prayer and remained silent.

" Thank you and you all may be seated. Now for starters, Nosedive do you know why you are here?"

Letting go of the breath, he didn't realize he was holding, Nosedive answered.

"Yes"

"Ok can you please tell the court why you are here?"

" Because everyone thinks I have a problem with alcohol and drugs."

" And you don't think you do?"

"No sir I don't."

Shuffling through papers, Judge Bartlett continued.

"Then can you explain to myself and the court your behavior."

Nosedive rolled his eyes.

" Listen judge you see those people behind me, well its all their fault. They made me do it. They want me to grow up and stop fooling around, so they made me get addicted to drugs and alcohol. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. They are always pushing me to be someone I am not."

While Nosedive was talking to the judge, the team looked at each other in complete shock. They couldn't believe he was blaming them for his problem.

" So what you are trying to tell me is that its all their fault for leading you down this path and you take no responsibility what so ever."

Taking a deep breath Nosedive answered.

"Yes your honor that is exactly what I am saying."

Chuckling softly Bartlett continued.

" So it was their idea to drive Phil's car into the arena and it was their idea to play chicken with a motorcycle and get arrested?"

Nosedive sat there in silence and nodded his head.

" Well I hate to say this, but you are the one who is going to get punished not them. First off I want you to tell me right now where you are getting the drugs and alcohol?"

When Nosedive didn't answer Judge Bartlett continued.

" We are going to take a short recess and will continue in 10 minutes and hopefully that will give Mr. Flashblade time to give me answers. Also in that 10 minutes I will reach a verdict.

When the judge left the room every single person sitting behind Dive gave him dirty looks.

"Will you stop with the looks already."

Mallory was the first one to come up with a response.

"If we weren't in a court room, full of cops, I would seriously kill you right now. How dare you blame us for your little addiction problem you little piece of shit!"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Phil jumped in between the 2 ducks.

" That's enough, don't start anything here, wait until we get home."

After giving each other more looks they both sat down.

" I hope you get thrown in jail!"

" Kiss my ass!"

" I though I said enough!"

Just then Judge Bartlett walked back into the court room, but this time holding a piece of paper.

" Nosedive please stand. You are hereby assigned to 6 months of house arrest Now within those 6 months you are to go to AA meetings and report to a medical lab for blood tests. If you appear sober and drug free those 6 months not only will you be allowed back in school but you will be allowed to play hockey. As for the arena…the total costs of damages comes to 300,000 thousand dollars, which you will pay for. The repair bill for your managers car comes to 5,000 dollars, which you will pay for as well. Nosedive I am warning you once, you fail to appear at one AA meeting, fail on blood test. I am throwing your little ass in juvenile attention center so fast, you wouldn't know what happened. However there is a way you can get passed all this and that's agreeing to go to rehab. Now what will you choose?"

Again Nosedive just sat there in silence.

" Ok then, one more thing…if you do decide rehab, you will need a parent or guardian to sign for it. You are dismissed.

Once Judge Bartlett left the room, Nosedive grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the doors, while mumbling "this sucks" and "my life is over"

" I hope you realize that once we get home, I going to murder that brother of yours."

Wildwing just continued to watch Nosedive leave the room in disgust.

" Duke if there are any piece's of him left when I'm done with him, then you can have him, but I want him first."

Then the rest of the ducks left the courthouse all planning on what they were going to do or say when they got home.


	10. Waking up

Wildwing is finally going to take charge yay! Enjoy

As soon as they all walked through the door, Wildwing grabbed a puck launcher and shot it at Nosedive, which caused a robe to wrap around him and he fell onto the floor, face first.

"What the hell is your problem man."

Wildwing then lifted him up off the floor and threw him onto the couch.

" Hello, your hurting me here!"

" Hurt…I am hurting you? You don't even know the meaning of the word hurt, because if you did then what happened earlier today, would never have happened."

Nosedive just smirked, while trying to get up off the couch

" What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

" Hello…you blamed us for your little problem Nosedive, that's what happened. What even possessed you to do that? What the hell were you even thinking?"

Taking a deep breath in hopes that it would help, Wildwing continued.

" Since it's all my fault, then please tell me what I did wrong. I mean did I make a promise to you and I broke it? Did I yell at you about something and forgot to beg for forgiveness? Did I do something that I wasn't supposed to do? Tell me what I did please!"

Nosedive just sat there with blank look in his eyes, so Wildwing tried again to get through to him.

" Can you at least tell me what led you to this mess. Was it school? Was it the fact that you are here and not home?"

Still not getting the answer's he was looking for, Wildwing got up and walked out of the room to try and think.

" What the hell is going on with you? Can't you even see what this is doing to your brother. I mean you do remember him don't you, the person you worship, the person you always wanted to be like, when you grew up? Well that very person, has been crying himself to sleep every night, because of you! I don't care that you threw the rest of us to the dogs, but the fact that you threw your brother in, well that hurts!"

Nosedive just looked at Canard then looked towards the direction his brother walked towards.

Once Wildwing composed himself, he noticed Dive was just staring at him, so he walked over to him and untied him.

" Are you ready to admit you have a problem now?"

" But I don't have a problem."

" Nosedive that's it, I cant take this anymore, you claim you don't have a problem, then fine you don't have a problem, but you know what as long as you are like this, I no longer have a brother, I am now considering myself an only child. I am not going to sit here and watch you die!"

Wildwing then did something that he vowed he would never do, he slapped Nosedive across the face.

With tears in his eyes and holding his cheek, Nosedive looked at his brother.

then ran right out the door leaving everyone too stunned to say anything.

After Nosedive left, Wildwing muttered something about needing air, so leaving the team, inside, leaving them all too stunned to speak.

Once he got to the park, Wildwing found the nearest bench and sat down while going over everything in his head.

" Talk about one hell of a day huh?"

Wildwing was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the captain walk towards him, until he looked up.

" Oh yeah, its been a blast. What are you doing here?"

" It was such a nice day I decided to go for a walk and besides the pond was way to quiet for my standards. What about you?"

" I told my baby brother I no longer wanted to be his brother, then I hit him in the face."

" I know, I was there remember."

Putting his face in his hands, Wildwing let out a frustrated sigh.

" He was just being so difficult. I mean why is it so hard to just admit he has a problem?"

Klegghorn just shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because deep down he knows, he screwed up and he is afraid of what you might do?"

Wildwing gave the captain a puzzled look, so he continued.

" Nosedive looks up to you, and he wants you to be proud of him, so he is going to try anything for you to be proud, and now with Canard here, he wants to show him, that he earned his spot on the team.

Wildwing just nodded and stared out into space

" You know its funny, when you have siblings, especially when they are younger than you, you have an automatic best friend, will you two fight, sure, but it's the making up part that's the best, because no matter what he does, you will always see him as your little brother, and you will do whatever it takes to make sure he is going to be ok."

Wildwing turned and looked at the captain.

" I was 6 years old, when Nosedive was born and I remember telling my parents that I was going to be the best big brother ever and that I was going to watch out for him and take care of him. Now I'm trying to be a big brother and a parent, and I don't know how to play the 2 roles at once. I mean there are times I want to let him do whatever he wants to do, but then there are times when the parent role kicks in and we end up fighting."

Klegghorn looked at his friend with sympathy.

"Wildwing believe me, I understand completely and it is hard, but what you need to learn to do is have a balance between the two roles, and that way you and Nosedive will both be a lot happier in the end. The old Nosedive is in there somewhere, and he wants to come out, but cant because he is scared of what he might see."

Then Klegghorn got up from the bench and walked away.

After watching him walk away, Wildwing got up from the bench and left the park to go home, because he knew what he had to do, even if it meant his brother was never going to speak to him again, he was willing to take that chance. Wildwing loved his baby brother with his whole heart and he vowed, he would get him back.


	11. Hold Onto Hope Love

Well here it is the last chapter of my series. I had so much fun writing this story and I am so glad everyone enjoyed it, and don't worry as we speak I am working on Part II, which takes place when Nosedive is in rehab, so you will have that very soon. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this ending and also this chapter is a song fic and its called " Hold onto Hope Love." by Amy Stroup. Enjoy oh and you might need tissues.

" _Hold onto Hope Love_

_I searched high and low for you_

_Each day gets closer _

_So hold on stronger to me and you."_

When Widlwing walked through the doors, Canard walked over to him.

" I hate what that little brat is doing to you, I hope you realize that?"

Wildwing smiled at his friend.

" I do and thank you for feeling that way, now where are the others?"

" In the living room why what's up?"

" Is Dive back yet?"

" No."

Before he could get an answer, Wildwing was already walking over to the rest of the team.

" We have a mission, I don't know how long we have before he gets back, so we have to act fast. Tanya I want you and Duke to grab as many trash bags as you can find, we are all going into Dive's room and throwing everything away…again, I want it all gone."

Everyone looked over at Canard, who just shrugged his shoulders and watched their team captain head towards his brother's room.

" Nosedive is not going to like this at all, I hope you understand that?"

Wildwing turned around and looked directly at Phil.

" Nosedive is done making the decisions, I'm making them from now on."

" _Someday soon, Ill find you_

_Someday soon, Ill know you_

_Someday soon."_

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw in his room because as soon as Tanya opened the door, they saw empty pill bottles, empty whiskey bottles, half empty bottles of vodka all over the floor.

"Well I found the bottle of aspirin, though its empty. Damn it whoever is getting him this stuff is going to pay dearly!

Wildwing looked at Duke and smiled.

"Thanks Duke."

An hour later Nosedive's room was clean and drug/alcohol free.

Wildwing looked at his team.

"Thanks guys now we have one more thing we have to do, Phil do you still have the number for Judge Bartlett?"

"Yeah why?"

"Good call him and see if he is in his office."

"If he is?"

"Tell him we will be right there."

While Phil was on the phone, Canard walked over to his friend

"Wildwing what's going on?"

After getting a nod from Phil, Wildwing grabbed the keys and walked to the garage, with everyone trying to keep up.

When they reached the courthouse Canard was still trying to talk to his friend, but Wildwing kept walking and didn't stop until he reached Judge Bartlett's office.

"Wildwing, your manager said it was important, what can I do for you?"

"I want to sign the paper's to send my brother to the Betty Ford clinic for help."

The team and the judge just looked at his with shock.

"Are you sure?"

Taking a deep breath and trying to fight the tears that were threatening to come out Wildwing stared at Bartlett in the eyes.

"He's not the same anymore and I don't want to wake up and find his dead body. If this is the only way I can save him then so be it."

Bartlett smiled and opened his filing cabinet and grabbed a folder.

"There is a flight that leaves at 6 do you want him on it?"

"Yes"

"Ok all you need to do is sign this and Ill do the rest."

After making the final arrangements, the team walked out of the courthouse

"Well this has been an interesting day?"

Wildwing laughed and looked at Mallory

"Well its not over yet, lets go home and break the news to Nosedive.

"He's not going to be happy."

"Ask me if I care."

With that said, the Mighty Ducks piled back into the car and drove home, hoping they would beat their young team mate home, however as soon as they pulled into the garage, there he was standing by the door, looking extremely upset.

"Why were you in my room?"

Calmly Wildwing got out of the car and walked over to his brother

"Dive listen to me, you need help, I thought I could handle this, but its much bigger then I thought."

"Will everyone stop telling me I need help because I am perfectly fine!"

Wildwing couldn't take it anymore, he was tired of Nosedive saying he was fine, when he wasn't, so he did the next best thing, he snapped.

"That's it, I cant take this anymore, I'm tired of hearing that you are fine, when your not! You cant go through 5 minutes without a drink of this or a puff of that! You have a problem and we are going to take care of it right now!"

Then he walked over to his brother, grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him towards the garbage cans, and lifted up the lids.

" We threw away about 100 bottles of alcohol, how you are even getting it, I have no clue, and there are about 50 empty bottles of meds, oh and they all came from your room, but yet you don't have a problem."

Wildwing then dragged Nosedive over to the couch and threw a newspaper article at his chest.

"Do you know what this says, because if you don't, I do…It states "16 year old hockey player Nosedive Flashblade arrested for drunk driving, the police also found 2 packages of pot in the backseat of his car." But you don't have a problem, your fine."

The rest of the team looked on in shock because they have never seen their leader act this way.

"Should we do something?"

Phil glanced at Duke and sighed.

"No let him do this."

So the team left the living room and followed the brothers into Nosedives bedroom.

"Do you still think you are fine, or should I continue?"

Nosedive just rolled his eyes, so Wildwing continued.

"Fine I didn't want to play this card, but I guess I have no choice.

Bobby thought he was fine, thought he didn't have any problem…2 weeks after he said that, Bobby Jackson, your best friend, died in his sleep because he mixed sleeping pills and vodka before he went to sleep, now he's dead. Still think you are fine?"

Nosedive looked at his brother, with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you bring that up?"

"Because I am not going to stand by why you throw your life away, that's why I went to Judge Bartlett's office and sighed the papers that send you to rehab."

Everyone just took a deep breath, because they all knew that all hell was about to break loose.

"Why are you doing this to me, I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me?"

" That's not true at all, I love you, you are my baby brother and I'm going to help you in anyway that I can, but if this is the only way then so be it."

"You threw everything away that was in my room. I hate you and I will never forgive you for this

Wildwing felt like he was just punched in the stomach, when Nosedive said that, but he continued.

"You are going to the Betty Ford center, they help with alcohol and drug abuse and you will remain there until they feel you are ready to leave."

"And how long will that be?"

" 90 days, which is 3 months."

"WHAT…3 months, you cant do this, you have no right doing this to me! You are ruining my life! I hate you even more now!

"Ok I can live with that, oh and one more thing, your flight leaves in 2 hours so I suggest you pack."

"Go to hell."

Wildwing just sighed and with tears in his eyes, he closed the door and walked outside.

2 hours later, everyone was standing by the gate, saying their goodbyes.

"Listen kid, I know you're mad, but believe me this is for your own good."

Nosedive just shrugged and stood there rigid when Duke hugged him.

When Duke let go, Phil walked over to the kid.

"Just get better ok."

Again Dive shrugged and gave Phil a dirty look

"I don't need to get better because I am fine."

Canard, then walked over to the group grabbed Nosedives wrist and pulled him to a chair.

"Listen to me, I know you blame me for this because I blame myself, maybe if I wasn't so hard on you then this wouldn't have happened, but we cant change that, however what I can change is the way I treat you now, you want respect, you got it all you have to do is get better."

Sighing and shaking his head, Dive got up from the chair.

"I don't have a problem, now is everyone done because I have a plane to catch."

Wildwing just looked at his brother

"Don't you want to say goodbye to me, I mean we wont see each other for 3 months?"

"No because who's fault is that and I believe I told you to go to hell and that I hate you."

With that said Nosedive picked up his bag and walked over to his flight, without looking back.

After the plane took off, Wildwing collapsed in a nearby chair and started to cry.

"Oh stars, please tell me I did the right thing?"

Phil sat next to him and laid a hand on his captain's shoulder.

"You did the right thing and once he starts to feel better, Nosedive will start to realize it as well."

Wildwing looked up at his manager and smiled.

"Thanks Phil."

The next day a 16 year old boy with blonde hair, stood up from his chair, looked around the room, and introduced himself.

"My name is Nosedive Flashblade and I am an alcoholic and addicted to pills."

" _So hold onto hope love_

_I searched high and low for you_

_Each day gets closer,_

_So hold on stronger to me and you._

_Someday soon, Ill find you_

_Someday soon Ill know you_

_Someday."_

Also I would like everyone to know, that this song was my inspiration for some of the chapters.


End file.
